Love Sucks
by Kamaki
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been apart for 6 months. With their communication cut off, can Sakura and Syaoran stay faithful? And who is this new character? And why is he trying to get close to Sakura? New Chapter! Yay!
1. Love, in all its confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I only own Kamaki. He is of my own design. Steal him, and feel the wraith of my lawyers! 

Love isn't as easy as you think. It's not as easy as like saying I love you, and then it's happily ever after, life isn't a fairy tale. When we say these words, everything changes, you could lose everything, or gain everything, you never know, and for everyone it's different. 

Love Sucks… 

Sakura sat on her bed, not knowing what to think. She hadn't seen Li for six months since he'd had gone back to China. His last letter was weeks ago, and Tori had their long distance service cut off to keep them from talking for all hours of the night. Jerk. 

Sakura had received some very interesting news earlier that day; Li was not the only one who loved her. 

This new person was, as Kero put it, a 'no good sorcerer'. Someone who uses magic but relies on their weapon of choice. She was starting to think that Kero might like Li better then him. They had been friends for a while now, five months. And he had told her very suddenly, after school. Madison over heard. She thought Sakura was cheating on Li, which had gotten them into a big fight. Sakura told her she wasn't cheating, and this the first she'd heard of any of this. Madison felt horrid, she cried, which made Sakura cry. They hugged for a while, and when they felt better, they spent some time joke about it before they walked home. 

He told her so calmly, almost as if it was nothing. But never had she heard someone say anything so sincere. Sakura liked him, but not that way. However, she seemed to like him the same way she liked Li, before the Clow Cards were caught. She'd never been so conflicted. Does she really love Li; is she falling in love with Kamaki? Sakura sighed and fell back on her bed. It was late, way late. 2:30 in the morning, on a school night no less! She had no luck getting to sleep, or figuring this out. 

She asked the household for advice. Separately of course. Kero was no help. "Dump them both, there both brats!" Dad was no better. "Your to young for relationships, Sakura. Tell them you're flattered, but you're not ready for that kind of thing, okay?" Tori was the only one who really made any constructive comments, which was real creepy. "Listen, I don't like the fact that you're having guys fall over you at such a young age, or at all even. And the guys that do fall for you seem to have all the same "bratish" qualities. But you shouldn't be asking me, or anyone else for help on this. Its your life, you gotta deal with whoever you chose. No matter how much I hate to say it. But, it's up to you whether to pick brat 1, or brat 2." Which didn't help much in my decision, but he was right. 

Sakura finally got to sleep, a dreamless sleep for once, without premonitions or nightmares over Li or Kamaiki. She woke up on her own, feeling refreshed and good. She forgot about everything that was happening to her at the moment. Kero was playing video games, trying to keep as quite as possible, till he started losing and began cursing at the television. "Morning Kero!" Sakura says as she wipes her eyes. "Oh. Good morning Sakura. I tried to keep it down. Sorry if I woke you." Sakura shook her head. "No you didn't wake me, I had a great nights sleep for once!" She said getting up. "That's great, what a reli- what! How dare you! Stupid Tonberry! Hit me with that Chef's knife why don't you! Argh!" Kero shouts at the television as he gets a game over. Sakura smiles as she gets dressed and heads down for breakfast. 

After breakfast, Sakura ran to the door and strapped on her roller blades and her pads and was off. She had woken up pretty early, and Tori was still in bed, so she went to school alone. She rolled down the street, by now she had rembered her dilemma, and was still trying to think of what to do. She was rolling along and didn't notice Julian as she rolled right into him. "Ow, oh, hey Sakura." Julian said as he held his aching side. "Hi, sorry, I'm kinda pre-occupied today, did I hurt you?" Sakura said, regaining her balance, blushing a little. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound." Julian replied, they both laughed. "So, what's got you so distressed? You look kinda upset." Sakura explained her problem to him, Julian listened with great care. "Wow, that's quite a problem you have there, wish I could help, but..." Sakura interrupted. "I know, I gotta figure this one out myself, right?" 

"Well, yes, but I was going to say I'm no good with that stuff." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"That's okay, anyways, tell me how it works out I gotta get to school. Gotta help set up the classroom today" 

"Okay, Bye Julian!" Sakura shouted and waved as they went there separate ways to school. 

School 

Sakura put her things in her locker and went to her class. When she opened the door she saw him there, Kamaki. He sat in front of Sakura but was asleep at his desk. His arms were crossed on his desk, and his head was resting on top of them, he looked so cute. "Cute? I think he looks cute! Maybe I do like him, oh what do I do." Sakura thought to herself as she slowly and quietly walked to her desk. She pulled out her chair with the most gentle of ease, trying not to wake him. She sat there and waited for class to start. She was an hour early, and was catching up on her homework. All was fine when she heard the school bell go off and everyone piled into his or her seats, but Kamaki continued to sleep in that cute little pose. "Aww, doesn't he look cute?" Madison whispered to Sakura as she gestured to Kamaki. Sakura blushed, and buried her face into her textbook. Mr. Terada came in and sat at his desk. After removing some items from his suitcase, he began to teach today's lesson. All the while Kamaki continued to sleep, which everyone in class but Mr.Terada was aware of. 

About half of the way through his lesson, he could start to here what sounded like a lawnmower. Which was fine till he realized that it was February and the grass was covered in frost, which would make impossible to mow. He started to look around the classroom, till he found the problem. "Oh Kamaki, how many times have I had to wake you up in class in such the short time we've known each other!" Mr.Terada said to himself, as Kamaki had been a notorious pain in the neck since he started attending this school. Kamaki continued to sleep peacefully. Mr. Terada was about to blow a fuse, when he suddenly calmed right down, dusted himself off, and went to the blackboard. He picked up a meter stick and walked back toward Kamaki's desk. 

Wham! Mr. Terada slammed the meter stick hard on Kamaki's desk, narrowly missing his head. The rest of the class shrieked, jumped, or gasped in horror. Mr. Terada had never done anything like that before! Kamaki took a big yawn and slowly rose. "I'm up, I'm up, keep your pants on, for all our sakes." He said as he sat up and cracked his neck. "Yeash, can't a guy get a little shut eye around here?" Kamaki said as he rubbed his eyes. Kamaki was basically the class clown, he had everyone giggling and smiling, even Sakura smiled and blushed a bit. "You are beginning to reach the end of my patience Kamaki." Said Terada. Kamaki smiled, then said; "Heh heh, then your not going to like the last three months of school then, are you?" Sakura couldn't help but grin. 

After School-Sakura's room 

"So Sakura, you gonna do it?" Madison asked. "Or are you gonna wait for the Brat?" Kero added. "I don't know you guys, this is hard. Why does everyone have to fall in love with me!" Sakura whined. Madison began to blush, her having a small crush on her before. (And a fetish for video taping her dressed in her costumes.) "I don't think either of them are right for you Sakura, their both way to-." Kero spoke although interrupted. "Enough Kero! It's my decision and not yours! I know you don't like them, but I have to decide this for myself!" Sakura snapped at Kero, just before breaking into tears. The stress was starting to become too much for her, she'd never been this stressed before, even when the Clow Cards were reeking havoc. Everyone had been starting to worry about her. "I'm sorry Kero," Sakura said between sobs with her head buried in her mattress. "I'm just so freaked." 

"No its my fault, I shouldn't be interfering this much Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all." Kero said trying to console her. "I know." Sakura said as she sat on her bed, wiping her tears away. "And remember Sakura, your not alone, we're all here for you." Madison told her. "Thanks you guys, but..." Sakura paused. "...I know my answer." Madison squealed. "You do, that's great!" Kero raised his brow. "Then who's the lucky guy? Who're you in love with?" he asked. Sakura lowered her head in dismay. "I think I like..." 


	2. Confrontation of suiters

Lets go back a bit shall we, some more explanation is in order... 

Kamaki and Sakura have only known each other for five months. She doesn't know very much about him, aside the fact he's a sorcerer, comedian, and smart Alec. Although she feels a definite attraction to him. He almost seems like a loner. Although very friendly, no can seem to dislike him. (Aside from Tori and Kero.) And he's always there when you need him, even if you didn't. 

The first time Sakura learned of his magic, was when a dragon had attacked the city. (Yes, Kero was wrong. They do exist.) Sakura was scared she'd have to reveal herself in order to keep anyone from being hurt. (The Sleep Card would have just given the dragon easy targets and the Time Card would have been too difficult to use.) But, just when things looked there worst, Kamaki showed up. He stood in front of a little girl who had fallen and hurt her leg. The dragon charged at him furiously, while Kamaki stood there like a bump on a log. Sakura reached for her key, but it was to late. Sakura had closed her eyes, to afraid to see the onslaught. But curiosity got the better of her. She slowly uncovered her eyes. The dragon was nearly a foot away from Kamaki's head, with a sword coming out of the back of its head. Kamaki had pierced the dragon right in the back of the mouth, seconds before it bit his head off. Something no one could do without the aid of magic. 

After Sakura had asked him about it, he said, in his own words. "I guess I got lucky...?" Which Sakura replied. "Right. Lucky you had brought your broadsword to the park? Is that what you mean?" Kamaki started to stutter. "Uh, well um, eh... Yeah. And that's a middle sword!' Sakura gave him a look with a half crocked eyebrow. "Okay, so I like swords, what's the deal?..." Okay, we could be here for hours before they're finished, lets just say after a while, Kamaki told her about his powers, and Sakura had told him of the Clow Cards, not about Li. "Oh so your the one..." Kamaki said learning this. Sakura raised another eyebrow. "Huh?" She said. "I had heard that the cards had broken loose, and shortly afterwards some half-assed Cardcaptor got lucky and sealed them all. Had I known it was you, I'd have slugged the bitch!' 

They talked for hours more that day, strictly on magic and such. If the conversation started to head to more personal issues, Kamaki quickly changed the subject back to less personal ones, which Sakura took hardly any notice of. When she returned home that night, she told Kero all of what they had talked about, Kero's only response to that was. "Yesssss, and after all that talking did you happen to remember that you were heading to the bakery?..." Which Sakura had forgotten, which led to "Sakura!" and Kero opening up a can of "Whoop ass". 

Meanwhile, unknown to Sakura, Kamaki was just starting to realize his love for her. "How can this be, I can't feel this way towards her. But she was so open to me. She wanted to just, tell me her life story, just like that. But if she we're to find out about me, she'd hate me. And I can't risk losing a friend like her . But I can't ignore this feeling forever. I'll give it a month, then, if I still feel this way, I'll... Think of something then!" That was two months before he had told her his feelings. Kamaki spent those two months in absolute horror, arguing over himself, going through denial. After telling her he felt relived, till he saw what it was doing to her. 

Present-A Few Days Later, Outside Of School 

Kamaki was about to lie and tell Sakura it was all a joke after he had seen how much of a wreak she'd been in the last few days. When she finally got to school he jumped off the swing he was on, and dashed over to see her. "Sakura/Kamaki Listen, I-..." They both said at once, cutting each other off. Kamaki glanced at Madison, who came with her to school. "Um, I'll just busy myself over here." She said as she dashed behind some bushes, camera ready. "You first..." said Kamaki. "Okay, well I don't know how to put this, but..." Sakura says as Kamaki prepares himself for the worst. "I think I'm-..." Sakura was cut off by a familiar aura behind her, it couldn't be. Sakura slowly turned around to see who else, but Li! "Li!" Sakura shouted as she dashes toward him. "Surprise." Li gently says as he comes close to give her a hug. To close for Kamaki's liking. "So..." Kamaki said raising an eyebrow. "Who's this?" 

"Uhh..." 

"Well, who is he?" Kamaki demands as Sakura still tries to keep cool. "Um, well, uh...-" Sakura stammers not knowing what to say, or how to keep her cool. She then turns to Li. "-er, Li! Why are you here? How come you came back?" Sakura asks not knowing anything else to say. "I came to give you a surprise visit. I've had to do extra housework and odd jobs for the last month, that's why I haven't been writing... And by the way, who is he?" Li explains as he gives Kamaki his famous 'glare'. "Well, you see, uh..." Sakura still at a loss for words. "Just spit it out!" Kamaki and Li both say, keeping there cool of course. "Well, um...-" After about five more minutes, Sakura blurts everything out, explaining every detail, bit by bit, of each of them, to each of them. With the exception of whose feelings she returned. 

Kamaki turned away, and for the first time since Sakura had known him, was completely silent. And as for Li, his eye began to twitch, he looked as if he were about to explode. Then his eyes widened, just for a moment. And then he calmed down, and buried his head in his chest. "Well... Are you in love with him?" They asked. "Well, that's the thing. You see, the feelings I feel for the both of you are different, but I can definitely say that-" Both boys looked intently at Sakura as she prepared herself for what she had to say. 

"-I'm in love with... Both of you." 

Li looks stunned. Kamaki almost looks as if he's become a hollow soul. For about a minute there was no sound no movement, everyone just stood there, it felt like forever before Li spoke up. "Hmm, well, I can definitely say I wasn't expecting to here this on my trip, but, I suppose I can't blame you..., I mean, I...-" But he was cut off, nearly, by Kamaki's sword as he threw strait toward him. "Kamaki! What are you doing!" Madison shrieks as she runs back. "Isn't it simple? If you love us both, then all I have to do to get you is to one simple thing...-" Kamaki's sword returns to him, ever spinning. "-kill Shaoran Li." 

"What! That's crazy!" Madison says as Li checks if he's been hurt. "Its simple really..." Kamaki explains. "...if Sakura is in love with the two of us, then all I need to do is make so that there's only one of us. Or something like that." Kamaki finishes by lunging towards Li as he quickly dodges the attack. Li grabs for his sword. But just as he's about to summon it, he over hears some people talking in the background, and decides that there are to many people around to use his magic. Kamaki lunges again towards Li's throat, to fast for Li to dodge. And stops an inch away. The sweat begins to bead off Li's face. His heart races. He closes his eyes as he begins to reminisce of the years before, capturing the Clow Cards, being close to Sakura. "No-" Li opens his eyes, Kamaki eyes are closed. "I can't let you do this." 


	3. A Shadow in the light

"I won't let you murder an innocent human being, no matter who they are! Argh!..." Kamaki crys out holding his head in agony. His brow is drenched with sweat, his breathing is heavy, and his aura is intensely iratic. Sakura can't get a hold of the situation. Her thoughts are filled with regret. "I turned my fallen angel into a monster, then set it after wolf cub. I should've never said anything. I can't believe this is all my fault. I-" Sakura's thoughts are cut off by a shout. "Li! Don't!" Madison crys as Li, sword drawn, leaps at a disorented Kamaki. "God of fire! Come to my aid!" Li shouts as he throws his Ofuda scroll, and slashs at it with the side of his sword. The moment the sword and scroll meet, an inferno spues forth, engulfing Kamaki. "No!" Sakura screams in grief, collapsing to her knees. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I couldn't let him get another opening. He may have put your life in danger. Or-." Li is cut off by a deep, dark, chuckling. "Heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah..." He goes on for what seems like hours, but is mearly moments. The flames die down, Li lowers his sword. Kamaki emerges from the flames, his uniform is threadbare, his shoulder is aflame, but he, is completly unharmed. "As you can see,-." Kamaki says interupting his own laughter. "I'm unsinged. Confused? Allow me to demonstrate." Kamaki palms the blade of his sword, blood begins to pour on the ground. Sakura's guilt begins to shift towards falling in love with a maniac. Kamaki reviles his bloody hand, the sight of the blood cause his blue eyes to shimmer. 'Wait Kamaki's eyes aren't blue, their red!" Sakura ponders as she continues to watch. He grins, and covers the flaming shoulder with his hand. Smoke rises and a horrid stench fills the air. He exposes his hand once more. The flames on his shoulder are extinuished, and his hand is completly healed. "See? Not even a scar! And thanks to the spell you just cast, I feel better than ever! Allow me to thank you for that, by killing you quickly." 

"This is all my fault. I've sent this monster loose on Li. I've-." Sakura's thoughts are cut off by a pain and loud smack. "Sakura snap out of it!" Madison had smacked her. She was a complete and total wreck. "You have to do something! Don't just let them kill eack other!" Sakura looked toward them exchanging blows. She can't decide on how she can help. "Wait, I got it!" Sakura reachs for her key, and summons her staff. "Oh key of the star. With powers burning bright. Reveil the staff and shine your light!" Sakura's magic circle incircles her, as her key transforms into her staff. Kamaki glances over to Sakura, grins, and lunges again. Sakura pulls a card and throws it in the air. "Windy! Form a chain and trap Kamaki!" The Windy spirit immediatly springs forth and ensnares Kamaki. Kamaki's eyes grow annoyed, he leans over, and effortlessly spreads his arms to dispells the Windy. "He blinds your vision." Kamaki says, eyeing Sakura. "I shall put a stop to that..." 

And with that, Kamaki begins emiting emence energy waves. Sakura can't react fast enough. "Lets see how you like a real fire!" Kamaki shouts as a magic circle encircles him. "God of fire, grace us with your true divine strength. Rele-..." Kamaki pauses. Li tries to brace himself. "No..." Kamaki utters, barely audible. Kamakis magic circle decipates, and his aura reverts back to normal. "I'm not a slave to you..." Kamaki utters, dropping his sword. Li looks up at him, slightly unbraced. "What the? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Li asks. Indeed, Kamaki's had reverted back to red. "Sakura, somethings not right here!" Li shouts. "Maybe you should, (can't believe I'm saying this)... Call Kero!" Sakura blinks for a moment before snaping back to reality and hitting speed dial on her cellphone. 

Sakura's Room 

"Die evil metroids! Ah ha ha ha huh? No don't! Ack no! Grrrrrrrrrr, ahhh!" Kero squeals as he gets defeated yet again by another video game. 'Tap-tap-tap' Comes from the window. Kero tosses his controler and turns off the game. He heads to the window to find a very aggrivated Yue. "Yue, whats up?" Kero says far to leasurly for Yue to like. "What do you mean, "Whats up?" Are you that engrossed with your damn video games that you aren't aware of whats happening!" Kero raises an eyebrow as the phone starts to ring. "What're you talking about? I haven't scenced anything, hello?" Kero says while he answers the phone. Causeing Yue to become even more aggitated. "Oh hi Sakura. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh, huh? _What!_ This sounds very serious, me and Yue are on our way." He hangs up and then turns to Yue, who has his arms crossed. "Okay maybe I was a little distracted. But what about you! How come it took this long to come and get me, huh?" 

"Unlike some other careless individuals, I was aware of this the whole time. Just Julian couldn't leave till after his math test, which ended mear moments before I tapped on your window. Feel thankful I restrained myself from breaking it." 

"I'm careless! How dare you say that to me! 'Sides, look whos callin' the kettle black." 

"Pardon me Keroberos! When have I ever acted according to myself over others, when!" 

"How about when Clow Reed said we'd have to find a new master? Or during the Final Judgement when you at first ignored Sakura and called Li up first? Huh?" 

"How dare you bring those up! I was emotionally scarred! I... We'll settle this later, Sakura needs us." 

Yue says as he notices how loud their being, other people in the house, and the fact that they've wasted five minutes. Kero opens the window as Yue leaps out, followed by Kero. 

School Yard 

"Kero's on his way!" Sakura calls out. Kamaki has been silent for nearly five minutes now. Li tries to get his barings, he notices more and more people are ariving to school. If Kamaki attacks again, there could be trouble. "He's got something wrong with him! He's freaking out. I gotta do something..." Sakura says to herself as Kamaki remains stationary. After a moment, the school bell rings, and everybody piles in. Few even notice the four of them standing around. Kamaki finally moves, only slightly. He turns his head to watch the last of the students pile into the school. "At least now I can talk." Kamaki says, his arms holding himself. "I have a condition called Multiple personality disorder. Its like there are two people in me. There's the level headed smart-ass, me. And then, my dark side. All he cares for is himself. Except. He's fallen in love with you too, Sakura." 

"It, it can't be." Sakura says. Kamaki holds his stomach. "I can't hold him back any longer. _Ahhhhrrrgghh_!" Kamaki holds his head and rears back. His arms then drop, and his head comes back down, blues eyes glowing. "Did you miss me?" Kamaki grabs something at his side and starts to pull his sword back over to him. It's a string, attached to the hilt of his sword. "I don't think so!" Li shouts as he swings at the invisible line. But instead of the sword dropping, it's propelled through the air! Kamaki pulls on the string hardsending it strait to his hand. "Thank you." Kamaki replys to Li with a small bow, causing Li to reply. "I hate thread." 


	4. The Calm, during the storm

"So tell me Li, how do you want it? Slow, and painful? Or shall I get it over with and split you down the middle!" Kamaki taunts as he starts to laugh. "Don't I get a quick and painless choice?" Li asks mockingly. "Sorry, but thats not on the menu. I only serve searing pain!" Kamaki says leaping at Li. Li, does a desprate move. He thrusts his sword past Kamaki's, and pulls it forward against Kamaki's. The extra force knocks Kamaki off balance, causing him to miss and stumble pass Li. "Got you now!" Li says as he turns quickly to bear his sword to Kamaki's throat. "Li! Don't!" Sakura crys. "Your better then you seem,-" Kamaki remarks. "Too bad your blind as a bat!" He says pulling his wrist upward. The string attached to his sword/wrist gets caught under Li's feet, causing him to fall backwards. His sword however, catchs Kamaki's forehead, cutting a large gash and some of his bains. Kamaki winces a tad, puting his hand to his head. "Now you die!" Kamaki says seeing the blood from his hand. He walks over to Li, sword held high. Li tries to react but isn't fast enough. Kamaki steps on his hand, wipes the blood from his brow and dives his sword. 

"Wait!" 

Kamaki's sword stops an second to late. Li's neck begins to bleed. His skin is pierced, not his throut. "A second later, you'd be dead." Kamaki glares at him. Li winces, daring not to move an inch. "Well, I'm waiting!" Kamaki turns to Sakura. "Oh,-." She starts. "Oh she says. She must not care about you that much." Kamaki begins to twist his sword in Li's skin. Li begins to cry out in pain. "Thats enough!" Kamaki stops, turning back to her. "Well?" Sakura steps up to him. "Even if you do kill him, it changes nothing. I am in love with two people, and that won't change if one of them dies!" Kamaki grins. "However, I've never met you before!" She yells pointing at Kamaki. "Pardon?" He asks, his eyebrow cocked. "I am in love with Kamaki Hiragato. The smart alec trouble maker with a smile as pure as rain. You are just some pathatic loser admiring someone in another persons perspective. You suck! And I am not in love with you!" Sakura screams, never once losing eye contact. His eyes lower to the ground. His elbows go limp. He takes his sword away from Li's throut. Li coughs and uses his free hand to try and stop the bleeding. Kamaki steps back, allowing Li to sit up, holding his throut in pain. "Sakura..." Kamaki says. "You hurt him, bad. Be careful, this isn't over." Kamaki says turning towards the main gate. He vanishs the second he passes through them. 

_"An ambulence came by to patch up Li's throut. Strangly, not one person asked how it happened. Must've been one of those things where people refuse to believe what they can't explain, or however Kero said it. I still can't believe they took a half an hour after Kamaki left to show up. Kamaki. We still don't know what happened to him. I wonder what he meant when he said I hurt him? That I hurt the side I like or the other? Heh, baby blue, or cherry red? Ones evil, that the other dreads! Sigh... Either way, I wish I knew where he was."_

Sakura goes over the prior events in the day. It was pretty late, eight-thirty or so. She was heading to the store for a snack she had promised Kero. It was about the time she was walking past Penguin Park that it started to rain. "Oh great, what else can go wrong today?" At that point, the drizzle quickly became a downpour. Sakura cursed her dumb luck as she rushed for the nearest cover, being the crawl-space under the slide. She got there just as lightning bolt struck a place which seemed to be quite close. She sat there for quite awhile, the rain didn't let up, it got worse and worse and worse. She was barely wet, but any attempt in getting to the store, or home, magic or not, would result in her being soaked. 

"Cold?" A voice comes from above. "Is that you Kamaki?" 

"Yeah, its me." 

"How long you been here?" 

"Long enough. How's Li?" 

"... He's fine. Cuts and brusies..." 

"Good, I'm glad." 

"So, which are you?" 

"Heh, I am both, all at once. I'm never really one or the other. Unless one of us is asleep. Which, _he_ is." 

"Asleep?" 

"Yeah. When one of us is asleep, the other can take over, if their awake that is." 

"So I guess thats why I never met, him." 

"Well, I try my best to get him to be awake at school, you actually have met him alot. More then you'd think." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he killed the dragon." 

"Oh, I didn't know that." 

"Still, besides that day, you guys never really talked." 

"Oh. Aren't you getting wet?" 

"Yeah, but it heals me." 

"Doesn't fire healed you?" 

"Depends. If I'm mad it does, but I'm calm now, like the rain." 

"Thunder and lightning don't seem very calm to me." 

"True, but their different. I'm not being hit by lightning, and thunder is just the sound of lightning." 

"So depending on your mood, you get healed by different elements?" 

"Yep, fire when I'm agitated, or excited... Uh, water when I'm in a happy or sad mood, wind while I'm hyper or carefree (not often), ice-..." 

"Ice? Isn't that just frozen water?" 

"Don't get me started, or is water just melted ice. Lots of debate on that." 

"... Go on." 

"Ice when I'm cold-hearted, or cruel." 

"You! Cold-hearted! Cruel!" 

"..." 

"Oh, your other side?" 

"Sorta..." 

"Are there more?" 

"Yeah, electricity when I'm tired." 

"Tired!" 

"Somethings I don't even know." Sakura giggles. 

"How is it you, absorb, all these different elements?" 

"Family trait." 

"Trait?" 

"Thats the easiest way to explain it. Your turn." 

"My turn what?" 

"I explained a bit of myself, now its your turn to explain a bit of yourself. Quid pro quo." 

"Oh, what do you want to know?" 

"Whatever you think is intresting about yourself." 

"Um, okay! Well, I created a Star card." 

"So then there 53 Clow, er, Star cards?" 

"Yeah." 

"Whats it do?" 

"I don't know, it doesn't even have a name." 

"Hmmm, maybe its name and purpose are for you to decide." 

"Maybe..." 

"Tell me about something non-Clow related." 

"Uh, okay... Um..." 

"I know that your mother died, but I don't know how." 

"..." 

"Sorry, bad subject." 

"No its okay, she was in a car acciedent." 

"Oh. Mine was murdered." 

"_What_!" 

"Yeah, my mother and my father were both murdered by my older brother, Seph." 

"I had no idea." 

"It was a long time ago, actually, your the first person I've ever told this." 

"Hmmm, the rain seems to be dieing down, its very late, you should head home." 

"Yikes!" Sakura glances to her watch. "Oh I'm in big trouble!" 

"Just tell them you were waiting out the rain, they'll understand." 

"Okay." Sakura gets out from under the slide, its mearly drizzling now, and most of the sky is clear. She looks up to where Kamaki is sitting. He's drenched, his hair is flat, with strands coming in on his face. His cloths are stuck to his skin, making him very reveiled, his trenchcoat the only thing not gripping him. Sakura can feel her cheeks heat as she scans his body. He raises an eyebrow. "You okay? You look kinda flushed." He asks as he climbs down the slide. "Oh, uh, I'm fine!" She says as he makes his way toward her. He looks down upon her. Sakura closes her eyes. _"Could this be it?"_ She thinks to herself. _"My first kiss! If he tries, I'll, I'll... I'll let him."_ He leans downward, taking her hand. She braces, cheeks near a flame they were so hot. He bends a places a gentle kiss, on her hand. Sakura opens her eyes, gazing back at them are his. "I had fun tonight. Next time though, we should try to sit together. Goodnight." And with that he turns and begins to walk away. Sakura feels dispointed, yet somehow relived. Kamaki feels as if that was the last time he'd ever see her. "Sakura?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Tomorrow, be careful. He'll come to you. Use what I told you." And with that he disapears into the night. 

Sakura arrives home. Her dad, mearly glad that she missed the storm, sends her to bed. As she enters her room, she finds Kero asleep on top of a half dozen eggrolls. "Good thing I never got to the store." She says quietly as she wipes away some eggroll grease on his torso, then him into his bed. She changes into pajamas and does the same. She thinks back to how she felt when she looked at Kamaki. _"What was that feeling? I've never had it before. Was it lust? Or was I just..."_ She turns to her side. _"I wonder what he meant by use what I told you? Will his dark side come after me? I, I... And what about Li? It was my fault he was hurt. I just wish... That..."_ She drifts into sleep with these thoughts, hopeing to find her answer in the morning. But her dreams betray her, she falls downward visions of Li and Kamaki rush by her. She lands on the ground. As she looks up she sees Kamaki, or what looks like Kamaki, he turns into this horrifing monster, it leaps at her. 

"Sakura! Time to get up! One of your friends is here!" 


	5. A Light In The Dark

"No..." Sakura mutters as she gets up out of her bed. She quickly gets dressed. "Um, who is it?" She calls down to her father. But no one answers. Sakuras heart skeps a beat, he couldn't have! She throws on the rest of her cloths and darts downstairs. "Sakura how've you been?" Madison asks as she gets downstairs. Sakura breaths a heavy sigh. "Oh, fine..." 

Aiden makes the girls some tea as Sakura fills Madison and Kero about the night before, and her rather vivid dream. "Hmmm, it may be a premenotion. We don't know a whole lot about this Kamaki guy." Kero muses. "No way! I know him well enough! He wouldn'd do anything like that!" Sakura stresses. "Perhaps, but what about his darkside?" Sakura paused. "I, I dunno." Kero crosses his arms. "It's a good thing the kid's here. If anything, he can help protect you." Sakura pouts. "I don't need him to protect me. I'm not a child!" Kero and Madison begin to glare. "Okay maybe I am a child. But so is Li! And besides, I have the Star cards with me." 

"But Sakura..." Madison starts. "If the need arises, will you be able to use them against him?" Sakura doesn't answer. 

"I didn't appreciate you talking about me." 

"You heard?" 

"No duh! It's not like I wasn't there." 

"I thought you were sleeping." 

"No, I wasn't. And I don't need you helping me with her. I'll be the one to speak to her." 

"You can't stop me from talking to her." 

"Then let _me_ talk to her about myself. Got it?" 

"Yeah..." 

Morning 

Sakura woke up early the next day. "Sunday..." She thought. "One of the days I get to sleep in, and I don't." She gets up and heads downstairs in her pajamas. She felt to depressed to get dressed. She opened up the milk carton and had a quick couple of gulps. "What's wrong with me?" She thinks as she wipes away a milk mustache. "I never feel like this. Why is Kamaki doing this to me?" She pulls out a mixing bowl and some pancake mix. She's not hungry, but everyone else might be. She looks at the clock. Six-thirty. "Wait todays Tori's turn to make breakfast. Besides, if I made breakfast this early, it'd be cold by the time everyone woke up." She wonders what to do. Suddenly, she feels Kamaki's aura in the distance. Nothing out of the ordinary. But it helps her deside on what to do. 

She leaves two note behind as she leaves. One to her dad, the other to Kero. Both saying she was heading to Madison's, which was a lie. She was going to Kamaki. She had put on a pink top with a puffy collar, and a pair of brown shorts. She bladed in the direction she felt Kamaki's aura. Soon, she found herself downtown. She saw him in the bakery ordering pastrys. She smiled when she saw him and all the sadness she felt earlier washed away when she saw him smiling too. He walked out and the other direction carrying the bag of pastrys. She rolls over in his direction when a women slams into him. He falls over onto his pastrys. The womens grocerys fall all over the ground. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" The women says in a forein accent. "S'okay miss, calm down." Kamaki says as he helps her pick up her things. She tells him that she doesn't deserve his help, Kamaki insists. The women finally accepts and the pick the rest of her fallen grocerys. "I must pay you for your sweets." The women says digging into her pocket. "Relax! I'd 'ave only throw them at cars anyway. Fact is, you may 'ave just got me from gettin' in trouble." The women grins and bows. "Why do you help me?" She asks. "Same reason I'd help anyone else. 'Cause I can." He gives her the bag his pastrys were in to carry her grocerys in. And she leaves thanking him over and over. Sakura sees her chance to talk to him. 

"Um, hi Kamaki." Sakura says. "Oh! Hey Sakura." Kamaki says turning around. His eyes are red. "So did you see all that?" He asks scraching the back of his head. "Yeah that was really sweet of you how you helped that women." She can't help but blush. "Even after she knocked you over on your pastrys." Kamaki turns his head back to where the women walked off. "Do you know why she was acting so nervous and stuff?" Sakura bit her lip a bit. "Because of stuff happening internationally. Most arabians must feel like they are hated." Kamakis eyes narrow. "Oh yeah, that whole race thing. I don't understand all that nonsence about people being treated different 'cause their skins gotta differnt shade. I doesn't matter to me if a persons white, black, brown, or polka-dotted for gods sakes! As long as their hearts in the right place nothing else matters." Sakuras eyes start to water a bit. "That was beautiful." Kamaki smiles and turns to an alley way. "Come on." He says as he pulls his skateboard from the slit in his coat and skates down the alley. Sakura follows. 

Kamaki leads Sakura to spot just above the cemented cliff. Sakura, tired from the skate uphill, kneels on the grass to rest for a moment. Kamaki sits cross-legged a meter or so infront of her with his eyes closed. "So..." Sakura says after relaxing a bit. "Why'd we come here?" Kamaki's eyes remain closed. "This place is relativly quiet, and few people come up here. This way, no one will interupt our talk." Sakura feels uneasy. "Um, what'cha want to talk about?" 

"Me." Kamaki says opening his pale blue eyes. "Ah! You're..." Sakura gets cut off. "Kaze." Sakura blinks. "Kaze?" He crosses his arms. "Yes, My name is Kaze. I wasn't to impressed with Kamaki speaking to you about me last night. Anything you want to know about me, you can ask me about." Kaze says. His voice is very stern and cold. "But we barely talked about you last night!" Sakura says, beginning to edge away from him. "Why are you afraid of me?" Kaze asks calmly. "I am not afriad of you!" Sakura snapped at him, glaring into his eyes. "Then why are you so nervous?" She thrusted her arms to the side. "I'm not nervous!" Sakura caught herself and a mental note not to let him relax her. "Heh, then why are inching away?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at his question. "Because I know what you capable of." She said as spitefully as possible. Sakura had no idea she could hurtful and mean. "And what is that?" 

Kaze looked like he was enjoying this a little too much. "Why with all the questions!" Sakura's PATHENCE had run out. "Huh? Do you like baggering me? Do you get off by hearing how people think of you, huh? Tell me!" Kaze smiked and lied down, Sakura was a little surprized. "Quid pro quo. I ask you something, you ask me something. I asked you four questions. Of which you answered three. And you asked me three..." Kaze paused. "I want to know what you think of me so I don't offend you. Second, baggering isn't my style. And lastly, if I wanted to get off from someone screaming at me, demanding what they believe right, and having no hard evidence to back it all up, I'd go to church." Sakura arranged herself so she was sitting with her legs crossed. "What are you saying?" Sakura asked, lost by his answers. "Uh uh, first you. Quid pro quo." Sakura looked to the side and gave a sigh. 

"You attacked Li, for no reason, trying to kill him. You kept yourself hidden. Your unstable." Sakura looked back at him. He was sitting up, leaning forward, intently listening. "Well, maybe your a little stable, but still!... Kamaki told me to watch out for you." She stopped, that was it. She hated, scowled, and feared Kaze. But she knew nothing about him. Kaze sat up strait. "That it?" Sakura nodded. "Well then. I'm trying to say that I'd like you to get to know me, for me. Your turn." Sakura fought for a question. "What do you think of me?" 


	6. Misconceptions

Sakura and Kaze have been talking for hours. She started feeling more comfortable with him now. He is no longer the dark mystery she once feared. She thought that maybe Kamaki had overreacted a tad. He is nothing resembling the evil minded soul he described. She feels as though she should pay close attention to his aura. His aura, like all peoples, fluctates when they lie. Eroil had taught her that. So far the only thing he lied about was that he had no family. But she didn't ask why. 

Sakura glances at her watch. "Hoe! Its so late! I'm sorry Kaze, I gotta go!" Sakura says quickly restraping her skates. "Late? It can't be past noon. Stay awhile longer." Kaze says as he grips at the grass. "I'm sorry, I can't. I told my dad I was going to Madison's house for a while. He's definitely awake now, and he called Madison's." Sakura panics slightly while Kaze sat staring at her dumbfounded. "Uh, don't you think Madison has enough sense to cover for you? I'm sure shes done it before, what with loose Clow Cards running around." Kaze states as Sakura tries to get up. She nearly stumbles, but Kaze catchs her arm and pulls her up with him. Sakura blushes. His grip is so strong, but gentle. "But, if... Her mom or..." Is the best of words Sakura can string together with Kaze holding her. 

Kaze is tempted to caress Sakura, maybe kiss her, even more. With all the restraint he can muster, he can't hold back. Just before Sakura begins to notice what he is doing, or about to do, his temptation stops. For a thought occurs, a deliciously evil thought. "I understand. But even with your skates It'll take another half hour at least to get back." Kaze says his voice stern. "I know, but I have to try!" Sakura says as she seems ready to go. Kaze begins to smile. "Wouldn't flying be faster?" Kaze suggests. "Hey thats a grea-" But before Sakura can finish, she feels the wind on her face. Her feet leave the ground but she has yet to release her staff, let alone the Fly card. She looks down and sees the passing houses as they go by. "I'm flying. But how?" Sakura thinks to herself. "You don't just have to look down. Look up." Kaze says to her. Shes in his arms, cradled. She looks up to see the most beautiful pare of wings she has ever seen. They have a hawks coloration. "You... You have wings! What are you?" Sakura says in marvel. "Why Sakura, I can't spoil everything just yet." 

As they close in on her house. Kaze flys to the tree by Sakura's window. "This your room?" He asks. "Yeah, but they know I'm out. I goto the front door." Sakura says as Kaze sits her on the tree. "Alright then, good luck!" Kaze says as she jumps down. "Thanks Kaze. See you." Sakura whispers before she enters. Kaze can hear her call out that she's home. He takes a moment to peak in her room. "She sure has alot of stuffies. Strange... Almost looks as if one's staring at me." Kaze ponders as he takes his leave. Kero is unamused. 

"Good night dad!" Sakura calls as she heads into her bedroom. Her dad has an early lecture he has to get to, so Sakura said she'd go to her room to read, as not to wake him up. Her dad hadn't called Madison to check on her, she was greatly relieved. She sighs. "So Kero, how was your day?" Kero is tapping away at his controler, he seems rather unintrested in it for a change. "Fine, just fine." He says randomly tapping the game buttons. He is so detached from it, he doesn't even notice that he's playing better then he ever has before. "So how was Madison?" Kero asks after a few moments. "Hoe?" Sakura resonds, completely oblivious to the earlier events of the day. "How would I know?" Sakura says, condemning herself. "Oh, I'm surprized you'd say that,-" Kero says as he pauses his game. "Seeing how she's who you were suppost to be visiting." Sakura remembers, but far to late to cover her tracks. "But instead you go gallavanting off with that kid! He's dangerous!" Sakura turns to him, arms furled. "Thats what you said about Eriol! And Suppi! How do you know this is any different!" Sakura shouts trying to control her volume. She fails miserably, but the rest of her family has gotten use to her doing that. Kero crosses his arms and flouts to Sakura's eye level. Kero takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he must ask. "D-did you... Did you sleep with him?" Kero finally musters. "What?" Sakura gasps quietly. "Have you slept with him?" Kero repeats becoming more and more agitated. "How, dare you. How dare you accuse me of that!" Sakura screams at Kero as loud as she possible could. She raises her hand and slaps him as hard as she could sending him flying into her closet with a loud thump. She bolts out of her sobbing dashing downstairs. Her father burst out his room. "Sakura! Whats wrong!" He calls to her, but she doesn't hear him and runs outside, not bothering even to put on shoes. She runs as fast as she can, not caring how far she was going, or where she was going, or how bad her bare feet feel on the pavement. She just wants to get away, away from her life, away from Kero, away from all this stress. She finally colapses to the ground, crying into the dirt, completly exausted. She lies their for so long she loses consciousness, either crying or exaustion. 

Sakura wakes up in a daze. She has no recolection of the events after she ran out of her house. She feels warm, comfortable, when she hears someone begin to speak. "Yeah, Mr. Kinomoto? Uh huh, um, I have Sakura here. Yeah. She's asleep. I found 'er on the ground near Penguin park unconscious. She's okay, aside a cold, scuffed knees, and red feet. Yeah, s'what happens when you take a barefoot stroll at one A.M. Since ten? C'plains why she was so cold. Might as well leave her 'ere, exposture to the cold could just make her sicker. Asleep? If she knows how to cause trouble while she's asleep she'd better teach me! Don' worry 'bout it. See ya in the morning." 

Sakura sits up and rubs her eyes. Shes begining to recall the earlier events. Suddenly it hits her. Shes in someones house, a place shes never been before, in someones bed, _not_ clothed. Sakura panics. As someone approchs the bedroom she pulls up on the sheets. As the doornob turns she she reachs for the first thing she can grab and hurrles it at the door as it opens. 

Kamaki, holding a bedtray, stands in the doorway, completely in dismay. The object thrown in question was his very own sword. Lucky for him it mearly grazed his ear. "I see what ur dad was trying to tell me." Kamaki says as he swerves around the sword. He sits next to her and places th tray on his lap. He'd have put it on Sakura's if she wasn't completly huddled in the corner of the bed. "Oh my god! Kamaki! I'm so sorry! Why am I here- and where the hell are my clothes!" 

"Bessside you." Kamaki says becoming a tad anxious. "Oh. Well why aren't I in them!" Sakura yelps regaining a touch more awareness with each moment. "Ah! Much better question. They were dirty as bloody hell, torn soggy and peiling off you. Silk PJ's aren't built for late night jogging." Kamaki explained. "So, you didn't undress me?" Sakura says unclenching a touch. "If anything I tried to keep your clothes on! Thankfully they made it to my living room, and not outside." Sakura relaxed. He wasn't a lying. "Uh, I didn't look." Kamaki says blushing. It's a lie, and Sakura knows it, power or not. But she quickly disregards it when she realizes that this is the first time shes seen Kamaki embarrassed. She blushes too. "How'd I get here?" Sakura asks quietly. Kamaki explains to her how he found her passed out by the park. Sakura remembers everything of the afternoons events. "Oh Kamaki..." She says quietly. "I know you Sakura, what happened? You'd never do something like this unless-." Kamaki gets cut off by Sakura leaping at him. She holds him and begins to cry. Kamaki is torn between being simpathitic and embarassed, what with being hugged by a naked Sakura. Eventully, he manages to hold her. Sakura doesn't care about that though. She just needs to be held. 

After an awkward night, Sakura wakes up at about eleven. She grogily gets up to find a change of clothes beside her. They seem a bit big, but given the choice of remaining nude, or putting on her thrashed silk pajamas. She dresses and heads outside the room. Theres a short hallway with white carpeting, same as the bedroom. It leads to two other rooms, a small door heading outside to a porch. A staircase right on her left heading down to the main entrance and leading left to a living room, and right to a study. She walks down the stairs towards the smell of pancakes. At the bottom of the stairs she marvels at the stacks upon stacks of random, everything it seems like, piled in the study. It leads to a swinging door, same with the living room. She takes the low road through the living room still sporting the white carpet, paint, and funiture minus the television being black. She pushs the door open and walks into what seems like thirty years earlier. The kitchen splits into the dining room. The floor is a red brick pattern, with tacky yellow wallpaper with little orange flowers. The dining table and chairs are made of a lovely wood, funished nicely so that they shine. "Um, did I just walk into the past?" Sakura says staring at Kamaki. He's mixing something at the sink. "Tell no one. My contractor quit just as 'e finished the living room. Leaving the study and kitchen back in the seventys." Sakura laughs nervously a little. She sits down at the table. "Hungry?" Kamaki asks, Sakura nods. "Hope pancakes are okay." Kamaki says as he pours some batter into a pan. "Yeah, that'd be great!" Sakura notices theat theres something missing to the room. "Uh, wheres the stove?" Kamaki grins. "Why, your speaking to it." Kamaki says as he raises his hand. "Hoe?" Sakura gets up to have a better look. There is a space between the counter and the fridge covered by a thick layer of metal. "Force of death and destruction, burn!" Kamaki shouts as a stream of fire blazes out of his hand. He tosses out a perfect pancake onto a plate. Sakura muses. "Must save loads on gas." 

After breakfast, Sakura tells Kamaki about what happened, Kaze, Kero, everything. "He's right you know, he's dangerous." Kamaki says. "How do you even know?" Sakura says. "Because I've seen what he could do. He can't control his anger. And when he gets angry, nothing can stop him." Sakura can't believe a word that Kamaki says, though she lets on that she does. Kamaki can tell though, but is strangely quiet for the rest of the morning. 

Sakura's dad came to pick her up around eleven. He questions her about the night before, having no idea what so ever why she is upset. After an atempted and failed "Jedi Mind Trick" from Kamaki, Sakura tells him that it's a personal matter, and that she'll tell him when she's ready. He seems somewhat satisfied, thought suspicious of Kamaki, who seems strangely vacant. "Are you okay?" Sakura asks Kamaki as they ready to leave. "Yea..." He lack-lusterly replies. "You sure?" Sakura edges closer, a bit longingly, but not enough for her dad to take much attention. "I'm fine. Go. See you at school tomorrow." 

Sakura leaves with her dad feeling as though she was missing something. She sits in the passenger side seat nest to her dad when she remembers. "On no! Your lecture! Dad I'm so sorry!" Sakura cries out. "Don't worry about it. Your safety means more to me than any lecture. It wasn't that important any way, my students will survive." Sakura sighs. "Still, thats not the point. If it weren't for Kama-." She stops short. "So... Was it because of him that you took off last night?" Her dad asks. "No! Yes, sort of, but not really..." Sakura goes on trying to think of a way around giving up the little yellow living toy in her room. "Well, you see. This friend thought I was spending to much time with Kamaki see. And when I was coming back from seeing Madison, I ran into him. So we talked a bit and this friend caught me with him, no big deal right?" Her dad nods in agreement, completely oblivious to the fact that most of that was a complete fabrication. "But then when I got home, this friend accused me of lying when I told them I was going to see Madison, then... Then accused me of sleeping with him." Sakura's dad jerks a bit, causing the car to make a slight wobble, just barely noticible. "What! Who could accuse you of that! That doesn't matter, their wrong for saying that, ture or not... Not, right?" He adds in softly. "No dad, of _course_ not." Sakura repies harshly. "Sorry, sorry. Just when you hear something that sounds unbelievable, you still need to be sure, right?" He asks being quite reassured, yet still a bit nervous. "Yeah dad." Sakura answers beginning to break out into tears. Her father pulls their car off to the side, where he holds her. She starts crying into his sholder as he tries reassuring her. They sit there for some time before returning home. 

As they get home Sakura heads strait upstairs to her room. Tori tries to teel her off, but their dad intervenes. She heads up stairs as her dad begins to explain what happened. As Sakura gets to her bedroom door, she braces herself. She doesn't know how to react to Kero anymore. She contemplates having him stay elsewhere for a while. Finally, she desides that the best thing she can do is talk to him first. Maybe find a common ground or something. She opens the door, expecting a greeting of some sort. But instead she finds an empty room. _"Did he leave? Maybe he feels the same way I do. Maybe we're-."_ Her thoughts get cut off. She was too preoccupied before, but now that she was in the room she could feel something amise. Kamaki. His aura was all around her room. Alot of her things were in dismay, things knocked on the floor, ripped, slashed, even some of her stuffed animals had been torn or cut. It was like a fight had happened in her room. "No." Sakura's eyes widen as she examines a long stain on her bed covers, leading up the wall. Blood. 

Alex Kun: And this is where I leave it. Quite a long chapter indeed. Will I leave a spoiler? Hell no. Am I a bastard? Hell yes. Will this get resolved? I don't know. Will I get flamed? I'm expecting it. Do your worst gentle readers. For after this chapter, I deserve it. :evil: 


	7. Defends, Loose Ends, And New Friends

Kero was waiting patiently for Sakura to return. He knew what he said to her was wrong, and wanted to reconcile more than anything. He eavesdroped on Fujitaka's and Kamaki's phone call in the early am before. Although, to Kero, this course of action only led him to believe he was right in the first place. 

Suddenly, a jerking sound came from the window. Kero was suprised. "I'd have thought you'd come in though the front door what with your dad-…" Kero was cut off. A rather startled Kamaki stand in the window still holding onto what seems to be rags. Kamaki slowly steped forward. "I am to assume you, are Kero." Kamaki said dropping the remains of Sakura's clothes onto the floor. "That must make you Kamaki." Kero said, a fire beggining to burn in his chest. Kamaki searched for his words very carefully. "I assume you've heard of me, of us. But what you know is regardless. Do you have any idea what you've put her through?" Just before Kamaki finished, Kero started up. "And who are you to pass judgment on my actions?" Kero snaped. "I pass no judgment! But that too is regardless! You, of all people should know she ain't like that!" Kero quited. "You changed her." Kamaki protrudes his arm in protest. "I changed nothing! She's still the same as when I fell in love with 'er!" 

Kero begins to lose his momentum of the argument. The anger and resentment he feels for Kamaki clouds his judgment. Just when Kero was going to give in he realizes, those rags aren't rags, there Sakura's pajamas. "My god. You, monster!" Kamaki is confused. "Excuse me?" But before he can get an answer, or make the slightist move, Kero, in a fit of rage, transforms. As Keroberos, he lunges at Kamaki. Trying to defend, Kamaki tries blocking his claws with his left arm, leading to him nearly losing it. Blood splaters across the room as Keroberos thrusts Kamaki out the window, following in hot pursuit. Rather than falling, Kamaki sprouts a pair of brilliant silver white wings. He draws his sword in time to parry Keroberos fangs. They soar far and wide, Kamaki not once attacking, making sure to only defend. "Why'er ya attacking me?" Kamaki demands as he continues to counter. He is answered with only a more fierce offence. 

Finally, when Kamaki was given no other choice, he struck Keroberos hard with the guard of his blade. Keroberos is sent backward a few meters and drops a bit. After regaining his balance, Keroberos lets out a burst of flames, engulfing Kamaki instantly. Fire being his element, Kamaki's left arm heals, as well as his fatuige and various other wounds Keroberos had the inflicted throughout his attacks. When the blaze cleared Kamaki flouted in place with his own pattened grin spread across his face. "I'd advise you stop now." Kamaki taunted. He wanted this to end, but had to keep his advantage, verbally and physically. (Guy thing.) "You see, I absord fire, so after all that tuckering out, it alloted to squat. I'm healthier now, than when I got here." 

Keroberos snarled. He knew he was right, but he had to stop him. Had he hurt Sakura, or if he planned to… Kero couldn't have that. Kamaki could see that in his eyes. He searched for a way out of a blood ending, and he did, in the vision of an angel. "Sakura, we missed her." Kamaki said gazing past Keroberos. Kero's eyes widened, he turned to face Sakura, who was hovering no more that a meter from him. "Kero. Why Kero?" Was all she could grasp. She heard Kamaki's demands from her bedroom and quickly tried to catch up with them. She was distraught. "Sakura, I was trying to protect you! Are you hurt? If he laid one finger on you-…" Keroberos screams were cut off. "For the last time, I'm **fine**! He didn't touch me! He was a perfect gentleman! Unlike you!" She screamed at him. "But, your nightgown…" 

Kamaki interupted, sheathing his sword. "Silk is like tissue when ya've been running marathons and sweatin' buckets. Look at ya, protecting her as your daughter. Her father knows me, _likes_ me, and you? Make accusations, belilte me. Like ya know me when you don't 'ave a clue! You use my alter ego as an excuse, when what 'ur really afraid of is meh." Kamaki turns away from them. "You gotta problem with meh, deal with meh." Kamaki's tone changes. "But if hear of you calling Sakura a whore again,-" Kamaki turns and glares down Keroberos with glowing blue eyes. "I'll stain the world with your blood." Sakura and Keroberos are caught off by his words and unwarned transformation. Kaze turns from them, dusts himself off, and begins to desend. Half way, he turns back. "Oh and Sakura, Kamaki brought you back your pj's." A moment after Kaze lands, he is gone. 

Kero and Sakura make haste in cleaning her room. If anyone were to walk in, there would be no way to explain it. The two of them exchanged no words, only glances. But they spoke loud enough alone. Sakura could only glare at him. Kero knew, that he had ruined their relationship. He had never seen such hate in a persons eyes before. Sakura could see the guilt in his eyes, how sorry he was. But she cares not, for her anger had her blinded. She could only think of how much she hated him, how his very presence made her sick. When they had the room somewhat normal, Kero tried speaking. But her cold gaze only let him utter a word neither of them knew. She could bare no longer to look at him and jolted her head to the side, where she saw her mirror, and the cold gaze she knew only too well. 

She had seen that face far to many times. When Julian was gone, when everyone was without love. Sakura broke down. She collapsed on her bed sobbing into her hands, repeatingly saying "Not again, not again…" Kero flouted closer to her. "Sakura?" He managed out. "Kero…" Sakura said as she looked up. Her face was completely different. No longer was that resentful spirit with her, just a lonely girl in dire need of a hug. Which Kero was more than willing to offer. 

_What a weekend. Li comes back, nearly gets killed. Kamaki turns evil…-ish, then nearly sees me naked! Kero gets worried, turns into vigilante parent. I get upset, and wreck my favorite pajamas. What's next? Madison turning gay? Uggh! At least all thats over with. Li gets outta the hospital tommorrow, so I'll finally get a chance to talk to him alone. Madison told me that she'd keep Kamaki busy for a while so I don't see any more brawls in the near future. Hopefully…_

School 

The next day passed by so quickly, that after what seemed like no time at all, school was over and it was time to see Li. The day had been a usual one so far, Kamaki being a smart-alec, Madison raving over a new design, headaches after cheerleading practice, the usual. As Sakura gathered her things, she notices Kamaki skipping over to her. "Heya! Whatcha up to today?" He said as he reached her, as though nothing had changed. She would have liked that a lot if she hadn't had plans with Li. Sakura had an excuse ready, a lie, but as she opened her mouth, Madison intervened. 

"Not today lover boy!" She said twirling him to around to face her. "Here he is, the most desireable boy in all of Tomeda, fawning and battling for the love of his life, and I have yet to know him! You've fallen for my best friend and have filled me with such inspiration, it was destiny for us to be friends! And as your duty as my new friend, you are to be my next fashion victim! Oh ho ho ho ho ho…-" Madison rants and laughs in her normal glossy fashion. 

To Sakura, Kamaki seemed to have no reaction, till he turned his toward her, eyebrow cocked, sweat beading, and a look of despare she knew to have felt a thousand times. "She's not serious…" Sakura couldn't tell if he was asking, or reassuring himself. "I'm afraid she is. And the only way to get out of this would be to kill her, and we wouldn't want that right?" Kamaki's eyebrow twiched as he turned back to Madison, shock his head, and regained his cool. "Alright, but I 'ave one condition." Madison's cackling ceased. "You do meh, I do you." Kamaki said, off-setting both girls. "You…-" Both girls started, Kamaki finished. "You makeover meh, I makeover you. Deal?" Sakura sighed in relief, then shook her head. Madison's eyes had begun to shine with a firey pashion that no man could ever describe. "**Deal!**" Cried Madison as she snatched Kamakis hand. Kamaki gulped, surprised by her strength. "Sakura?" He says slightly paniced. Sakura shruged. "I told you to beat her, I would've. But now you've signed your death warrent." Kamaki's loses all form of "cool" as the word "death" came up. Madison bolts off toward her house, with Kamaki dangling behind her in the breeze. For miles people could hear Kamaki's death curdling cry; **_"Sakura!"_**


End file.
